nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Staff of Wind
The Staff of Wind is a semi-automatic Wonder Weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Overview This weapon can be obtained as one of the map's Wonder Weapons through special steps. The Staff of Wind shoots blasts of wind when fired, (similar to the Thundergun), and will instantly kill zombies at point blank range until round 23 and knock back any zombies further away. However, the range is not as far as the Thundergun, so the player has to be a bit closer to kill zombies with it. Steps to Obtain # Obtain the parts for the weapon. ## Three parts are found in each of the robots, and to access it, one must shoot their glowing foot (randomized every time) and stand right under it (on the giant robot's footprint) to enter. ## The record to access the Crazy Place is found at Generator 5, beside Stamin-Up. ## The gramophone used to access the areas is found inside the Dig Site, right in front of the central stairway leading down. ## The elemental stone is found in the Crazy Place, on the yellow stones. # The staff is built on the Wind pedestal at the bottom level of the Excavation Site. Boreas' Fury Once upgraded to the Boreas' Fury, it functions the same as its previous version, however its blast of wind has more range and a wider area of effect. The player can also hold down the firing button in order to charge it up, at the cost of more ammo per charged shot. When charged and released, it fires an initial blast of wind, then expands rapidly to form a twister, attracting any zombies fairly close to it and dragging them to the center, instantly killing them. Furthermore, the Boreas' Fury has a melee attack that involves swiping with the spikes on the head of the staff. This attack is a one hit kill until round 16. If the One Inch Punch is equipped, its melee attack overrides the staff melee attack. After upgrading, it gains a secondary "attachment" called Sekhmet's Vigor which when activated by pressing left on the D-Pad, will cause the player to flip the staff and use the bottom end. This can be used to revive a downed player by "shooting" them directly. The "vigor" is a slow-moving ball, which will travel in a straight line. It is recommended to make your shots count, because it is very easy to miss with this weapon. Steps to Upgrade Once the player has picked up the Staff of Wind, they must return to The Crazy Place, and solve the riddle located on the Wind part of the map, where the gateway back is located. Above the floor of the Wind part are four concentric rings with 4 symbols spread evenly on them. The player has to match up the symbols on the rings above with the symbol on the pillar that the symbols are pointing to by shooting each ring with the Staff of Wind in order to rotate it. The symbols are base 4 representations of numbers, with the number of lines in each shape being the value for each power of four (i.e. if there is only one shape in the symbol, the value is simply the number of lines present in the shape. If there are two shapes, the value is the number of lines in the first shape times 4, plus the number of lines in the last shape. If there are three shapes, the number is the number of lines in the first shape times 16, plus the number of lines in the second shape times 4, plus the number of lines in the last shape). The symbols on the pillars represent the total to which each row of symbols in the rings must add up. Once the riddle in The Crazy Place has been completed, the player must return to the original realm and solve the riddle there. There are three stone balls located across the map, that release smoke from the top of it in a single direction. The player must now use the Staff of Wind on the stone balls to direct the smoke towards the Excavation Zone. The player now has to return to the bottom of the Excavation Zone, where there is now a Wind orb. After aligning the rings above the orb via the four switches in the lower section so that all the gems are yellow, the player with the Staff of Wind must shoot the orb, which will cause the orb to fly into the air and return to The Crazy Place. Once done, the player must now go back to The Crazy Place, where the staff can be placed onto the Wind pedestal. The player must kill zombies in The Crazy Place, so that the zombie "souls" get attracted to the staff and power it up. After killing a fair amount of zombies, an audio cue by Samantha will indicate to the player that the staff is powered up and upgraded to Boreas' Fury. The staff can now be picked up by any player. Trivia *The name of the Staff of Wind when upgraded is named after Boreas, the Greek God of the North Wind *The Staff of Wind is Dempsey's favorite staff, as stated through a few of his quotes.